Fallen Knight
by You are right . . . NOT
Summary: The attack on Beacon has finally started winding down. Unfortunately for one person, everything has reached its end. Character Death! A slight bit of R and J since my bro demands it. I might continue it with an alternate end or the aftermath if I get enough reviews and requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally this didn't have a clear pairing but my bro demanded it did and he did write this So...**

**you already know what on belongs to Monty, so yeah...**

* * *

Jaune had given all he had to defend Beacon. His school, his home, his team, he decided to save everyone but himself. He blinked as he lay totally drained against one of the pillars that hadn't come crumbling down when Roman Torchwick's forces attacked Beacon. He could barely raise his head to see the furious witch stalk up and begin forming a massive swirling spire of sharp debris. He wouldn't be able to block it, his aura was filling up too slowly.  
Of course, it was stupid to try to fight her in the first place, he had already beaten his way through a group of Roman's lackeys. He hadn't exactly come out without any damage. He had been running through the halls, trying to locate his team when he saw them all about to be killed by the witch. He wasn't going to let it happen.

* * *

Crimson stalked up, she was pissed. This peon of a boy, barely worth the air he used had blocked her from killing those pathetic students.

* * *

Crimson had them cornered, those seven had had taken out a majority of the forces, they had fought hard and were weary, easy for the taking. She had planned to start with the scythe-wielder, who she remembered from the robbery and kill the rest of them at her leisure.

After all you can't rush perfect technique and poise.

Then he had attacked in a whirlwind of white aura. She had barley gotten out of the way of his first strike that would have cleaved her in two. He had a powerful aura, she would give him that. He told his friends to run and the moment they were far enough away he collapsed the columns keeping the corridor connected to escape ignoring their screams as he sealed himself off. He knew it wouldn't hold her but it would buy time for his friends. Then he charged. She honestly had been shocked by just how fast he was. She blocked all of his strikes with her palms but when his shielth became a massive gauntlet made of glowing white metal, even she had to retreat or she would have been crushed by the first blow. She began to fire spells at him and he rolled, ducked, bobbed, weaved.  
When he got hit she thought he would fall, but he got up, if anything more determined. He roared a battle cry and dashed forwards. She flung fire at him, shards of the broken floor, anything to stop him. He ripped through it all in his charge. He smashed it aside or cut it in half. He attacked and even managed to punch her with the massive gauntlet, which had hurt a lot. He wasn't coming out unscathed though, he had been bruised and beaten, burnt and bleeding. She had gotten plenty of deep cuts for her trouble.  
Then she hit him with one last fireball and he slammed into the wall of the hall had been. His last bit of aura faded and massive gauntlet disappeared and reverted back into the simple shield.

She figured he would have the good sense to stay down.  
He didn't.

He got up, swaying drunkenly and stumbled forward. Everything but his eyes said he was on the verge of collapse, they were sharp with rage and anger. Not a flicker of fear. She waited smiling, she bashed him aside when he got close. He was smart enough to raise his shield and block the blow, and even then he was sent sailing. He was even a challenge. She sighed and got ready to blast away the debris blocking her path.

"Hey you stupid bitch, who said we were done?" Came his voice, clear as a bell.

She turned to see him using his aura as though he hadn't even come close to using it all up. He flared with white Aura and moved to close the distance, smashing into her with a flying body tackle. Crimson was too surprised to even try to break the grapple when he grabbed her by the arms and threw her into the wall. She got up and dusted herself off only to be punched through the wall by his aura enhanced shield gauntlet. She groaned and sat up, fighting the urge to cough up blood, fixing her gaze on him she realized he couldn't have been older than 18. His golden hair was streaked with red and was rust colored from the blood, his eyes were a deep fathomless blue, and he was surprisingly handsome. He was also wounded. There were gashes littering his armor and body, and blood dribbling out of his mouth.

He glared at her for an instant before rushing at her, swinging his blade. She rolled back and danced away, occasionally blocking or throwing an aura-aided attack of her own. He either ducked back or caught the attack on the oversized gauntlet which was again covering his arm. He she grabbed his forearms digging her nails in and used her aura to block the gauntlet from smashing her into oblivion.

"Why do you keep fighting like this? You know you can't win, you will die here." She hissed.

He swung up his leg and thrust it out kicking her squarely in the stomach, knocking her out of the lock as he spoke, "Well I won't know that till I've tried."

She knew he was lying, he hadn't planned to live through this all. Crimson pitied him, what a fool, throwing himself away for a handful of lives. What an idiot.

She let loose then blasting him with a massive amount of magic and dust, he had blocked most of it but even he couldn't block it all. He rushed in whirling around a badly shot ice blast, and slashed at her, drawing a weeping line of red across her arm. She growled and punched him in the stomach, as he doubled over she grabbed his neck and slammed him into the wall. He fought the urge to gag and slammed her with an open palmed hit from his gauntlet, sending her tumbling back.

She had enough of him. She force a huge amount of power into the next blast of magic and hit him with it. Even with his gauntlet covering most of him, there was no way he could have gotten up after that. He lay there panting against an undestroyed column. He looked like he was trying to get up. She didn't intend to let him get up at all, she brought her hand up pulling the sharpest shard of whatever she could find to form a massive spear over her.

"I just have one question." Crimson asked, "Why were you willing to sacrifice yourself? If you hadn't challenged me, you could have become so much more."

He let out a choked laugh, and stared at her with those sea-blue eyes, "Because, they are my family."

"That's it?"

"I don't need another reason. I care for them, they are precious to me and I'll be damned if I let some uppity bitch like you kill them when I could have saved them." He spat, a mocking grin on his face, which he pulled off very well despite the blood on his face, "Well, are you going to kill me or do you have the heart-to-heart with every person you are going to kill?"

She clenched her fist and the swirling debris clenched together, " you are going to die!" she hissed beginning to move her hand down.

* * *

Jaune had done it. He knew they were safe, he had told them to leave and he was sure Ren would force them to go. He let good memories flow through his head and felt a warm peace wash over him. He licked his chapped and cracked lips, tasting the metallic taste of the blood. He didn't regret his decision. Not to say he lived a fantastic life, but the past year was probably his best, and judging by the timeframe of the current moment, it had been.

Then he remembered.

"Aw crap." He groaned.

Crimson paused in surprise, "What?"

"I forgot that I told my parents I would write soon. Man this bites." Jaune said casually as if he wasn't about to die or that he was facing an already pissed off sorceress, "I hope they break the news gently to mom."

Crimson tilted her head in confusion, what was with this kid? Was he insane?

He glanced at her, "I'm sorry I am interrupting you? Or do you have to sate your thirst for what I am thinking, really it's all happy thoughts. You know no use regretting really."

"You are-"

"Insane? Impossible? Outright crazy?" he supplied, "You're not really telling me anything I haven't heard before lady."

He closed his eyes and said, "Do it, I am sure you have a schedule to stick to, besides it's not like I have the energy to move, I'd probably bleed out sooner or later."

She heard the smirk in her voice, "Gladly."

As Crimson was about to bring her hand down to impale Jaune, she heard something coming her way. She turned and looked in time to see Crescent Rose flying at her as it spun in the air. Although she had gathered enough aura to keep from being seriously hurt, she was sent a good ways flying as the familiar red scythe dug into her left shoulder with a splatter of red.

Jaune looked at where the scythe had come from to see Ruby running towards him. Yang and Nora were trying to make a hole in the collapsed rocks larger so that they could get through, the only reason Ruby had gotten through was because of her smaller stature.

"What the hell are you doing Ruby?!" was all Jaune got out before he seen Crimson stalking back toward her, Crescent Rose in her grip, aiming at Ruby.

"Saving you!" Ruby yelled.

"You foul little prick!" Snarled Crimson, throwing Crescent Rose.

Ruby was too focused on Jaune, and didn't notice Crimson with Crescent Rose, until her prized possession had been turned on it's master. As fast as it was flying, Ruby knew that even with her speed she wouldn't be able to dodge the attack. She vaguely heard Yang scream at her to move and futilely try to squeeze through the opening to do something.

Her life flashed before her eyes. Yang, Mom, Dad, Grampa Crow, Ren, Nora, Pyyhra, Blake, Weiss, and Jaune, she went over all the times she had spent with all of them, laughing, crying, smiling. She remembered the time everyone was up on Saturday night and decided to play truth or dare. Of course, Ruby took advantage of Blake saying truth and asked what Ninjas of Love was about. Everybody wished they hadn't heard what Blake had told them. As payback for what she heard, Yang dared Ruby to spend seven minutes with Jaune in the closet.

* * *

To say that it was embarrassing would be an understatement. Before her or Jaune could protest they were both thrown in the closet and trapped there. For the first few minutes Ruby and Jaune just sat there blushing, looking down at the ground. Eventually Ruby decided that she should try to break up the awkward silence.

"Jaune, have you ever had to do this before?" Ruby asked.

"N-No, not really", he replied, seeming even more nervous then before.

"Me neither", Ruby told him, unsure as to how to break up the tension.

"Not a social person?" Jaune asked a bit of humor in his voice.

"No, it's just that I didn't do stuff like this back at Signal", Ruby admitted sheepishly.

"Me neither, though it was mostly because no one wanted to deal with me", Jaune said, letting the second part slip out, before realizing what he had said, "Just forget that second part Ruby, it was-", Ruby took hold of his hand, "Ruby?"

"We are all more then happy to deal with you Jaune, especially me", Ruby confessed.

"Well of course you would! I mean you're kind, cute, smart, energetic, funny, the biggest badass with a scythe ever and I felt really lucky when you wanted to be my friend and...I am rambling aren't I?...can you ignore me? I ramble when I get really nervous." Jaune said, trying to preserve a bit of dignity by trying to keep his mouth shut.

"Jaune, please just shut up for a moment.", Ruby said before suddenly kissing Jaune on the lips. At first Jaune was surprised, but he quickly relaxed and put his arms around Ruby, leaning into the kiss like she was, lifting her up a bit, her arms around his neck, "Do you get what I mean now?" Ruby whispered as they slowly pulled apart; her face, if Jaune could've seen it, as red as her hood.

"Yeah...but a second telling would definitely be nice" he said,grinning wolfishly at Ruby. It all seemed magical for a moment, until Yang opened the closet with a camcorder in hand.

Things -understandably- had gotten a bit out of hand after that.

That was her and Jaune's first kiss. Neither of them thought it was a mistake or an accident. They both knew they were meant for each other, and wouldn't want to live without the other.

* * *

Ruby had a good life, and she was content with dying if it meant her love had his chance to escape. A small smile made it's way to her face as she closed her eyes, "We'll meet again in Heaven Jaune", Ruby thought to herself as the blade drew closer and closer to her, "I love you."

Yang was screaming, hell everyone was, but Jaune voice seemed to rise over everyone else's.

"RUBY!" Jaune yelled as he ran towards her, using every ounce of aura he had left to boost his speed, he felt his muscles and legs tear and burn in protest and-

There was the sound of flesh tearing and metal squealing.

Ruby opened her eyes wide as she felt warm liquid hit her and saw what had happened.

"Jaune..." was all Ruby could say, her eyes wide, before her stood Jaune, back towards Crimson, arms stretched out as the blade of Crescent Rose sticking out his chest, drops of his blood decorating the floor.

There was a moment of silence as Jaune stumbled forward slightly before lifting his head and staring accusingly at Ren, oddly enough though, Jaune was grinning slightly.

"Goddamit Ren", Jaune said, rasping heavily through the copper liquid he felt rising in his throat, "that's...the last...time...I trust you...with anything", Jaune looked down at Ruby, the blue color in his eyes slowly becoming less focused as he coughed up a fountain of red blood, "I'm...sorry...I...couldn't...beat...her...Ruby", Jaune gasped before finally collapsing to his knees at Ruby's feet.

"Jaune!" Ruby called out to him as she tried to support him up in her arms, holding him close to her, "Jaune! You can't! Please! Don't leave me! Jaune!" she screamed desperately, tears beginning to stream down her face, landing on Jaune's face.

"Ruby...I guess I'll be...the one...seeing you later", Jaune said haltingly with his dying breath, his eyes sliding closed, almost as if he was falling asleep, "but you better not arrive for a while or swear to whatever higher power there is...I will kick your ass... Love you."

He heaved one large breath before exhaling in a rush.

Ruby just sat there her arms cradling his corpse, her pain and sadness making her limbs numb and shattering whatever resolve she had left, Jaune was gone, dead and gone. Despite the expression on his face, he didn't look asleep. It was like a candle put out, the fire inside gone. He was never coming back. Ruby would never hear his sarcastic, snarky wit ever again, never feel his hand grabbing hers in an attempt to show her something new, or feel his lips on hers. Ruby didn't want to go on, not without him.

Instantly, Gambol Shroud whipped across Crimson's torso, opening a long line of red in her abdomen, Miló shot through air and buried itself in her right arm. Crimson screamed in pain and pulled it out only to feel icicles pierce her chest, courtesy of Weiss. Ren and Nora attacked slamming her with bullets and was a burst of fire and Yang roared past them all, slamming her Ember Celica into Crimson's chest, burying itself all the way up to her elbow.

Crimson was still grinning, "Looks like you win...but at what cost?" She chuckled before going still.

* * *

-One Week Later-

Everyone was grieving, the battle despite everyone's sacrifices and best efforts, had been grim, some students had died, had their spirits broken, or had broken down for their lost brothers and sisters in arms. No one had the energy left to cry or try to rebuild Beacon yet. When everyone heard Teams RWBY and JNPR had killed Crimson, they wanted to offer awards, only to be violently chased away by the furious members. One of the worst possible things to say was, "Why are there only seven people for two teams?"

Whoever said that or something even remotely related to that risked a painful death.

Ozpin had always been stoic, and the only thing that changed with him was a slight clenching of the jaw as he looked among the lists of the fallen. Glynda Goodwitch had decided to act as a councilor to the more distraught, the teacher were stretched thin as it was. Things had to be planned, people called, concessions made. Families came to grieve and pray their children were okay.

Jaune's funeral had actually been small, only his parents and closest friends. Ozpin was there, taking time from his busy schedule to actually attend the funeral. Ren was pressing the heel of his hand into his eye, Pyrrha wept brokenly, Nora didn't have any energy. Weiss and Blake were respectfully silent, they knew without Jaune's intervention they would be among the lost. Ruby had kept her head down and tried to keep from sobbing out loud, clutching at Yang like she was all she had left. Every hollow thud of the dirt as it hit the coffin felt like a punch to everyone's stomach.

Ruby stood in front of Jaune's grave, everyone else having left, the actual burial having been over long ago. Yang wanted to stay with Ruby, but she told her that she just wanted to be there alone, and so Yang left with the rest of her friends. Ruby ran her hand on his tombstone reading the words, as she had done dozens of times before, "Jaune Arc, hero to all of Beacon Academy, gave his life protecting everyone during the Torchwick Invasion. Beloved son, friend, leader, and lover". Ruby couldn't help but let even more tears run down her face, those words weren't enough or just to describe Jaune, he was so much more, words didn't do him justice. After a few minutes of crying she took out Crescent Rose. The weapon that Ruby once cared so much about, and now she could stand the sight of it. Whenever she saw it all she could see was it sticking through his chest, or his blood dripping off the tip. Shivering, she put it down in front of Jaune's grave, and turned to leave, a hole in her heart that would be left forever empty without Jaune.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone, this is the last chapter I seriously have no more steam for this and for some reason this doesn't chapter doesn't satisfy me at all when I look at it. **

**Important thing everyone should see, THIS ALSO MARKS THE POLL ON MY PROFILE CLOSING!**

**I will check who won and the story in "Jaune Arc's Pain" will go from there.**

**Thank you all.**

**-YARN**

**P.S. Monty owns everything, I only have the story idea!**

* * *

Ruby had spiraled into a deep depression since Jaune had died. She had lost herself in her despair. Being around others helped, but there was only person who might've been able to truly help her, and he had died and caused all of this. She barely ate and refused to even touch her pride and joy, Crescent Rose. She didn't train, didn't laugh, barely spoke and frankly she was scaring her friends. She would barely respond to anyone, and 'Glynda Goodwitch consoling' felt like a less than ideal solution. The only reason she hadn't thrown herself off the top of Beacon Academy was Jaune's last few words.

Team JNPR was reassigned to become a support group, since they had three members. Also, they refused to commingle with any other teams and trade off any one of their family. Pyrrha had become harsh and cold after her massive depression; she would just stare out the dorm window for hours, practically snapping at anyone but Team RWBY and what was left of Team JNPR. Ren had become even more distant, constantly cursing under his breath and occasionally going to the arena to blow off any steam he could. Nora didn't even have any cheer anymore, the death of the team leader had burned it out of her. The entire school knew the two teams were practically a family, but this was scary, those two teams were the most unbreakable, any setback they had they would usually overcome.

Except Jaune's death had broken them.

The WBY of Team RWBY was trying to help their failing leader, JNPR had lost their leader, and overall the toll the school had taken was beginning to worry everyone. How was the school supposed to function if everyone was fighting to get things working or willing to give up? Pyrrha had become the impromptu leader, but even she knew that she couldn't compare to Jaune, the time he had invested in know each of them, becoming their leader wasn't something that could just be done away with.

* * *

A month passed in relative gloom. Everyone had somewhat worked their way back to normal, the remnants JNPR had been grouped with RWBY. Much to everyone's relief, it had helped, the teams being together had improved their general attitudes, although no one talked about Jaune, and it was an unspoken rule. He would never EVER be mentioned, especially around Ruby. Ruby had gotten better, but that was to the untrained eye. She had nightmares and would wake up sobbing. She began to sleep next to Yang, like when she was little. Yang would never object, her sister needed her, it was as simple as that.

* * *

Ruby dragged herself to her bed, usually she would wait for Yang, but she wanted to try to put on a brave face, besides she couldn't wait for Yang forever. Ruby took a deep breath and slid into her warm bed. She curled up under her covers and unwillingly surrendered to unconsciousness.

Some unidentifiable time later, she opened her eyes to see that she was sitting in a field. She looked around a bit confused, it was clean, sunny and totally unlike she was feeling as of late. The hills were lush with grass and the sky was colored a forget-me-not blue. The sun gleamed merrily warming her and soothing an ache in her chest that she hadn't even come close to approaching. All the beauty and serenity seemed to expand endlessly.

"Where am I?" she wondered aloud.

"Well Crater Face, why don't you think about it?" Came a startlingly familiar voice.

Ruby blinked, she was dreaming, this wasn't real, so she was going to torture herself like this now? She wanted to wake up, if this was some sort of test, then let it end, she wasn't ready, and frankly she didn't want to, she wouldn't be able to handle this.

"Well if you feel like I am that bad, I could leave, rather than do my damnedest to talk to you from where I am…" came his voice from right behind her.

She whirled and came face to face with Jaune who was smiling slightly at her flabbergasted expression. He was wearing a clean white t-shirt and clean jeans, he was barefoot and had his hands hooked in his pocket. He had the same expression as when they would chat under the shade of the trees of the academy. He looked as though they were having a casual meeting in the halls of the school.

"You're not real!" she screamed, "This is a dream, this isn't happening!"

He gave an exasperated sigh, "Ruby, believe what you'd like, but you can't deny that you have been wallowing in despair and anguish for the past month. You need closure."

She took a shaky step back, "I don't want to be here, all this gonna do is hurt me more…" she whimpered.

"Ruby…"

"Keep away! Leave me alone! You can't…I don't want to believe you…"

Jaune sighed and walked straight in front of her.

He flicked her in the forehead, and it hurt.

A lot.

"Gah!" she yelped, forgetting her current feelings "What the hell Jaune?"

She immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.

Jaune sighed, "Great, so my name is the equivalent of the dirtiest swear word…Ruby, acting like you are right now isn't helping. You need to let it out."

Ruby emotions flared –something which hadn't happened in a month- as she realized two things, the first being this was Jaune, the second being she realized just how much she had missed him and how angry she was.

She ran forward and began beating her hands on his chest, "LET IT OUT?!" she screamed angrily, "YOU EXPECT ME TO LET IT OUT, YOU'RE DEAD AND YOU FUCKING LEFT ME ALONE! YOU'RE DEAD AND YOU WANT ME TO ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED? YOU ABSOLUTE AND UTTER IDIOT! I LOVED YOU, DAMMIT, I STILL DO! NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST GO ON? TELL ME DAMMIT! I NEEDED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME, HOW COULD YOU?"

He blows weakened as she ranted, soon she was simply crying nonsensical syllables into his chest, clutching it with as much force as she could muster.

Jaune smiled fondly as she sobbed into his chest, "By the way, that flick was making me the only truly worried person in the…otherside, I guess you could call it."

Ruby looked at him, the question clear on her face. He kissed her forehead and sat down, gesturing to the spot next to him. She hesitantly sat down, and he wiped away her lingering tears with gentle kisses. He pulled her against his side and held her tightly.

"Ruby, most people on the otherside…well are more or less happy, yeah they have a few mild regrets, but they came to terms with the fact that they didn't resolve them or that they did what they could." He said rubbing her back as she leaned against him, "It wasn't like that with me. I was constantly pacing, feeling guilty for not trying harder to keep living, trying to find out some way to help ease your guys' loss. It was actually agitating everyone else. I am sorry Ruby, I didn't want to die, hells Ruby, I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life, but things don't always turn out like you expect."

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "So? Why tell me this?"

He smiled, "I am waiting here for you, and if don't get yourself out of this funk I am seriously gonna beat you up when you really get here." He growled with mock sternness making Ruby giggle.

"How do I do it?" she asked her voice wavering, "I don't want to go ahead without you."

"Ruby… I know. You wanted me to be there, and given the choice, I would go back just to be with you, grow old together, all that. But I can't, but you still have a life to live! Dammit Ruby, you can't let me keep you from actually living! I won't be happy if you are sad, and can you be happy if you know I am worried about you?"

She frowned, "But–

He sighed, "This is a onetime chance, I can't talk to you anymore after this, I can't do anything for anyone after this (Ruby's eyes became wide and panicked). This really will be the last time, and I need you to be happy Ruby, please. I want you to fall in love again if you can, to see you smile and mean it, to have and live the life you deserve to live. You wanted to be the best huntress out there, to make everyone's future brighter? You have to follow that dream, and you need to start by using your weapons."

"But it killed yo-"she began.

"No! See that's where you're wrong!" he said, "Crimson killed me, if she had taken my sword from me when I was weak, and stabbed me through the chest with it, would it be my weapon's fault? Weapons are tools Ruby, you made yours, put a bit of yourself in it, you can't just switch it out for a sword or something. Everyone has to die Ruby, we have to make the best of the time we have, and my time came a bit sooner than most. I rather go to hell than let you waste what time you have." He growled.

She stared at him. She had never really seen him get so worked up. Was this her faul-

*WHAP*

"OW!" she yelled, "DAMMIT JAUNE!"

"WOULD YOU STOP GODDAMN BLAMING YOURSELF RUBY?!" he yelled.

They both glared at each other for a minute, before Ruby and Jaune both burst out laughing.

"We really are idiots." Ruby giggled.

"Yeah." Jaune agreed, nodding.

Silence.

"…This is the last time isn't it?"

Jaune tucked her head under his chin and hummed a yes, "I think I said so."

She curled further into his side, "It's not fair."

He smiled sadly, "It never is."

"I need you. I can't go forward without you."

"You don't NEED me, Ruby, you never did. But you still have me, you had me from the day we met." He said softly, stroking her hair, "But you will make it through this."

"Do you think I can?" she asked.

"Was there ever a time I doubted in you?"

"Well when we were fighting those Grimm in that cave…" she trailed off smirking.

"I told you! I was doubting your sanity, not you yourself!" he said defensively.

She giggled before sobering up, "I wish this was real."

"It is…"

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do."

"Is it fair we never really got our chance? You know, our chance to be together?" She asked.

"No." He sighed sadly.

"Do you regret anything?"

"...No." he answered firmly.

"Really?" Ruby asked.

He nodded, "I would do it all the same. Everything I went through, everyone one I met…it made me… me, I wouldn't change for the world. I know it's not fair, we finally decide to try it and the next thing we know Beacon is attacked and I am dead. But I could never regret saving you, no matter what it would cost me, no matter what pain I am put through, I will never regret my choice in saving you."

She shivered, "You make it sound so casual."

They sat in silence.

"How much longer?" She asked.

"A few hours." He replied.

He leaned back and suddenly Ruby found herself lying on top of him and pressed against his chest. She snuggled as close as she could while tears began to appear in her eyes. She wanted this, she wanted this to be real and true so badly it ached worse than any other blow. When she began to quietly cry, Jaune simply held her. He knew that he couldn't do anything, so he simply murmured sweet nothings in her ear. He wasn't saying it was okay, it wasn't; it probably never would be 'okay'. He didn't tell her it didn't hurt, because watching her act so lifelessly for a month had been making him hurt more than any torture. They both knew that they would have to bear it in silence, and for a long time.

"Things may never be the same," he murmured softly, "but that doesn't mean it won't get better."

Ruby didn't respond. He sighed and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Ruby…can you tell everyone something?" he murmured after a beat of silence.

"…Yeah." She sniffled.

"Tell them, don't change. I know they may not believe you, but please, they are changing, and not in a good way. I want them to stay the same as they always have been. I can't do anything more for them after this. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded not trusting her voice, they sat there basking in each other's company and waiting.

* * *

"Why can't this last forever?" Ruby questioned after sometime.

"…I know what you mean, I do. I never was smart like other people Ruby, so I guess I'll give you the best explanation I can." Jaune chuckled sadly, "Things need to end, but in every end there will always be a new beginning. Change will always occur Ruby, you can't fight it, and it will happen, you just have to go with it. Change isn't always good either, I guess I am the best example for the moment, but all the same we all have to deal with it."

Just then the fields and everything rippled. Like a stone being dropped in a pool of water. Ruby sat up shocked, Jaune sat up with a resigned sigh. Ruby saw the edges of the fields become blurry and indistinct. White mist seemed to be creeping up on the edges of the field.

"I am running out of time." Jaune said quietly, "We have about an hour left."

"Please don't go!" She begged pressing her face into his shirt, "You can't!

"I wish I had a say in the matter, but the guy in the sky told me exactly how long I had, and he was being generous." He chuckled hollowly, holding back the tears that had been fighting to escape.

"He can screw himself…" Ruby mumbled, sounding like someone had taken a cookie of her plate and she couldn't do anything about it.

Jaune was the cookie in this case.

Jaune sighed and spoke, "Ruby, please remember what I said you need to-"

"Kiss me." She said.

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Please, one last time."

Jaune smiled sorrowfully and cupped her chin.

"One last time." He murmured, nodding slightly.

He gently grasped the back of her head and slid his nose down the side of her face. She shuddered in anticipation. He looked over her face for one long moment, memorizing every tiny detail. She saw the land ripple and she wound her arms around his neck, pulling him down.

"I am going to miss you." He whispered.

"Me too."

And their lips met.

* * *

Ruby hated romantic books, they always made it seem like 'the kiss' would last an eternity, forever.

They lied.

Ruby tangled her hands in his hair trying to deepen the kiss. If anything time seem to speed up as they kissed. Ruby barely pulled away to gasp for air.

Stupid need to breathe.

Minutes sped by like seconds, soon, much too soon, she felt Jaune stiffen and pull away. She blinked. His entire body was becoming misty and drifting away like mist. Her hands, which were still tangled in his hair, immediately fell straight through his head as if it wasn't there. Tears sprang to her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something, but Jaune beat her to it.

"Goodbye. Love you." he murmured as he pressed one last kiss to her lips.

Then everything was lost in a whirlpool of white mist.

* * *

Yang had been shocked to see Ruby in her bed, her face smooth in her sleep, she looked peaceful, even content. Yang didn't want to jinx it so she made sure to shush the other team members, who seemed just as flabbergasted. They slid quietly in their beds and fell asleep. Yang awoke to the sound of muffled sobs, she sighed. The sun was just beginning to slip free of the Horizon.

"It was too good to be true." she sighed silently, "Ruby?"

Ruby didn't respond immediately, and when Yang was about to get up she spoke.

"I'm okay. It's been a long time... but, I think I'll be okay Yang." She whispered, "I know I have been worrying you, but it ends tonight, I am gonna be okay."

Yang looked at her younger sister's tear-stained face in the sunlight, there was something burning in her eyes which hadn't been there for a long time. Determination.

* * *

Ruby walked out of her dorm early in the morning and went directly to Jaune's grave, as a tribute to what they had died for, the dead were buried right next to Beacon. The mist still clung to it, making the tombstone shine like a diamond as light refracted and glimmered from the drops of dew. Her scythe was still there untouched and undamaged. Ruby took a deep breath before resolutely grabbing the handle and holding it with both hands. She was done wallowing. She may not be able to see Jaune until her life had played out entirely, but she was going to make him proud.

"Just wait for me, okay?" she said, pressing her hand against the wet slab of rock that marked where he lay, "I will be there but it will take a while."

She flicked Crescent Rose open, sending the dew that clung to it out in a spray of water vapor. She may never be able to see him, but she knew he believed and would wait for her; that was enough. She would live her life (what was left of it) to the fullest.

And with that thought in mind she turned towards the academy and walked toward the future.

* * *

Jaune lay staring at the beautiful night sky; it was ever present in the world of the other side. After seeing Ruby walk away from his grave, he hadn't watched what Ruby or any of his friends had been doing for quite some time, a multitude of years.

He didn't need to.

He was confident they had found their way, they were his family after all.

He closed his eyes and smiled, letting the serenity of the afterlife flow through him. He had nothing to do but wait until they came, although he hoped it would be a very, very, VERY long time. He wanted to see them, to tell them it was okay and that he was fine, but he had left that all to the one person he trusted above everyone else.

Ruby. She could do it, he believed in her. He folded his arms behind his head and let out a sigh of contentment.

"Take your time and live guys, you all earned it."


End file.
